


When You Smile

by dearjayycee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Barista Derek, M/M, Model Derek, Photographer Stiles, just a little bit, stiles is a creeper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 02:38:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1728020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearjayycee/pseuds/dearjayycee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is obsessed with his barista, want's desperately to photograph him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Smile

Stiles was itching to get his fingers on his camera. He desperately needed it in his hands so he could capture the beauty in front of him.

 

It was so cliché to fall in love with the barista. But the new employee at his favorite coffee shop had him falling hard.

 

He needed to capture the moment and so he pulled out his phone, cursing the crappy camera it had, before sneaking pictures of the man as he went about his job. It made Stiles feel like a creeper because he was making the unsuspecting man his unknowing and probably unwilling model. But every shot he took made him fall more and more in love. There was no bad photo with this man.

 

His muscles caught the light, his eyes sparkled, and his hair was perfectly styled.

 

Stiles couldn’t help himself. He needed to have this man in his studio in front of his professional camera lens. To take apart everything this man was with just one photo.

 

So he went up to the counter to order a refill and when he was paying for it he gave the man his card, desperately wanting the man to call him. He just frowned and stuffed the card into his apron while Stiles made a hasty retreat, face red.

 

Stiles went back in every day, admiring the barista from afar every day. Gave the man, who he found out was named Derek (Such a perfect name), his card every day. Every time he was hoping to wear him down, to change Derek’s mind.

 

He didn’t. And Stiles finally got the message.

 

So he stopped going in. Didn’t want to fall in love any more than he had. Two weeks later he answered his phone, still half asleep (Who the fuck calls before eight?). The voice on the other end of the phone ended up being one he knew automatically. Stiles’ body shot up straight in the bed.

 

“It says your business hours are from seven am to three pm.”

 

Stiles was shocked. “Just stay right there! I’ll be there in fifteen, no ten, minutes. Just stay put okay? Okay. Bye.” He hung up, rushing to put clothes on that weren’t completely dirty.

 

He thanked all the deities he knew that he lived above his studio. And as he rushed down the stairs, still buttoning up his pants, he saw Derek standing outside of the front door. Looking more handsome than ever before. Wearing his own clothes instead of his uniform. Leather was a gift from god.

 

He pulled Derek inside, babbling about being sorry for being late, trying to make sure Derek stayed.  
   
And then it happened.  
   
The most beautiful thing Stiles had ever seen.  
   
Derek smiled. 

**Author's Note:**

> I also made a [Sterek game!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1679894)
> 
> Catch me on [tumblr](iswearifmymomfindsthisonetoo.tumblr.com)
> 
> Once again thank you to the amazing  
> [LocktheDragon](http://lockthedragon.tumblr.com) for being an amazing beta.


End file.
